


Go To Sleep, You Bastard

by Elton_J0hn



Category: Bottom (UK), British Comedy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_J0hn/pseuds/Elton_J0hn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie stumbles in from yet another night at the Lamb And Flag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep, You Bastard

Richie glanced down at his watch, sighed and peered out of the window. 1:30am, and still Eddie hadn't returned from The Lamb And Flag. He tapped his foot impatiently. It was the same most nights, but Richie still waited up. He decided to make himself a nice cup of tea to pass the time. Just as he was walking towards the kitchen, there came a distant thumping sound. Richie listened carefully as a set of keys were rattled, followed by the clumsy sound of footsteps up the stairs. He turned to face the front door, arms crossed and waiting. There came a scratching noise at the front door, an almost inaudible chain of curses and more key rattling, then finally Eddie burst into the living room and straight onto the floor. Richie raised an eyebrow, arms still folded and now looking down at the pile of drunken flatmate sprawled across the floor.

"Where have you been?" Richie asked, though he knew already. There was no reply. He stepped closer and knelt down beside Eddie, reaching out a hand and shaking him vigorously. "Eddie, you can't sleep here." His flatmate returned nothing but a gentle snore. Richie groaned. "Great, so I'll have to drag your big butt to your room, once again. You'll put my back out one of these days you know!"

Richie stood over the top of his flatmate, who was lying face down on the hard wooden floor. He slid his hands underneath each armpit, and lifted, emitting a slightly exaggerated groan. He dragged Eddie up the stairs as carefully as he could, then elbowed his way through the door, entering Eddies room. He lay his flatmate's top half diagonally onto his bed, then hoisted his legs up to match. As he turned to leave, he felt a slight tug on his shirt.

"Good night, Eddie." He sighed without turning around, and attempted to leave once again. The tug was repeated. "What is it?" Richie moaned as he turned to his flatmate, wanting nothing more than to get into his own bed for the night, after waiting up so long.

"Thanks Richie." Eddie slurred, with a big grin on his face. "Where'd I be without you?"

Richie's eyebrows shot up. This was the first time Eddie had showed him any sort of appreciation, it came as quite a shock. Before he had a chance to answer, Eddie once again tugged on Richie's shirt, this time forcefully enough to bring Richie down onto the bed next to him. A second hand came across and pushed on his chest, laying Richie down close to Eddie.

Richie laughed nervously, not sure what Eddie was doing or how to react. He became increasingly aware of the hand layed across his chest, and the soft breath against his neck that smelt strongly of beer. He turned his head slightly in the direction of his flatmate, who was now propping himself up using his free hand. Another nervous laugh came from Richie, as he watched Eddie lift his right leg over him, leaving him trapped. He gazed up at Eddie, his face now hovering closely to his own. He felt Eddie lower his crotch down directly on top of his, and his eyes opened widely as he gasped.

"Edward Hitler, what do you think you're doing?" The nerves were apparent in his voice. Eddie's smile grew wider and his face leant in towards Richie, their lips making gentle contact. The kiss deepened as Eddie forced his tongue into Richie's mouth, pushing down hard on his best friend. All it took was a pleasured moan from the man beneath him, before Eddie was grinning into the messy kiss and shaking off his jacket. He pulled away to catch his breath, and began ripping the buttons off Richie's shirt, Richie watching as he did so in amazement, mouth still open. He felt a movement in his trousers, which he had only ever felt from looking through the lingerie section of a clothing catalogue. As Eddie's crotch was pressed so tightly against his own, he of course felt the movement also, and let out a satisfied moan, popping the last button off of Richie's shirt hurriedly. He moved his head down to Richie's left nipple and kissed around it, before sucking gently. His flatmate squirmed beneath him, feeling a mix of torment and pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of his head. The cold air rushed to his nipple as Eddie's mouth pulled away, looking at the man below him. He saw the disappointment on Richie's face as he stopped. Excellent. He had him right where he wanted him. A hand slipped down to Richie's trousers and began undoing the button, the men not losing eye contact. Next came the zipper. Richie shuffled slightly, enabling Eddie to fully remove the unwanted clothing.

Richie lay there in nothing but his underpants, on Eddie's bed, said man towering over him with a playful smirk on his face. Was he dreaming? Eddie's eyes moved down to the last piece of clothing left, then back up to Richie's face, waiting for approval. The light haired man bit his lip and gave a slight nod, before Eddie tore off the white, oversized underpants with a grin.

"Wow, Richie, I was expecting something much smaller than this" Eddie said surprised, looking back up towards the top of the bed. Before Richie could think of anything to say back to that, he felt warm lips around the tip of his manhood. He bit down on his tongue to stop him from emitting the screams of pleasure desperate to escape his lips, as Eddie began moving his head from top to bottom. Richie gripped onto the bed sheets as tightly as he could as the pace increased, but he knew he was close already. He kicked Eddie off of him, breaking the contact he was enjoying so much. But he had to, he wanted this to last. Before a confused Eddie could question his actions, Richie sat up and grabbed hold of his flatmates shirt, tearing it off in one swift movement, buttons flying left right and centre. He discarded it onto the floor next to the pile of his own clothes, then dived towards the button on Eddie's trousers. Eddie saw what was happening, and began kicking off his shoes, pulling off his trousers, and finally his underwear. As soon as the last item of clothing had hit the ground, Richie shoved Eddie back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, trailing wet kisses from his neck, down his chest, and stopped directly in front of Eddie's erection.

"Impressive," Richie grinned, biting his lip. Richie opened his mouth and brought it forward.

"No." Eddie interrupted. "I want more." He wrestled his flatmate for dominance, ending up on top as he planned. Eddie nudged Richie's legs apart and pushed two fingers inside him, smiling as the man beneath him winced in pain. He opened and closed his fingers, twisting them as Richie tensed up and curled his toes, eyes tightly closed. After a few moments of this preparation, Richie opened his eyes and began to relax, finding the situation increasingly enjoyable. He stared up at his roommate, who was concentrating hard, the amount of alcohol consumed clearly making it all the more challenging. He noticed the man below him looking relaxed, and decided he was ready. He positioned himself slowly at Richie's entrance, before thrusting in as far as he could. Both men let out an uncontrollable sigh of bliss, before Eddie pulled out, and then back in again immediately. He picked up a steady pace, and within moments the groans grew louder and the thrusts got deeper. The men began sweating, panting as the speed increased. Eddie dug his fingernails into Richie's shoulders as he brought their bodies closer, sweat mixing. Eddie knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer, so he reached down and grabbed Richie's erection, and began pumping it in time with his own thrusts. Richie let out a groan, and squeezed his eyes shut from the overwhelming satisfaction. Moments later, Richie shot his load with a whimper, shortly followed by Eddie. He slowly pulled himself out and collapsed next to Richie, spread out to cool down his sweating body. The men's panting gradually faded, and they were left with silence.

"Eddie…" Richie whispered, still slightly out of breath.

Still silence.

"Eddie?" He repeated.

"Go to sleep, you bastard." Murmured the man beside him. The silence returned, followed shortly by the gentle, familiar sound of snoring.


End file.
